Many surgical procedures require accurate cuts of bone. For example, in mandibular reconstruction surgery, deficient or infectious portions of the mandible may be removed from the patient and replaced with bone graft. In some instances, a surgeon performing orthognathic surgery typically makes several cuts on the mandible to properly fit a bone graft. To make an accurate cut, the surgeon may use a patient specific resection guide to guide the motion of the resection tool toward the bone. The resection guide can also be used while cutting a bone portion from other parts of the patient to harvest bone grafts.
The resection guide may wear over time due to the friction exerted by the resection tool on the resection guide during use. This wear may reduce the accuracy of the resection guide and produce wear debris. Wear debris stemming from the resection guide could be detrimental to the long-term efficacy of the bone graft.